Out of Time
by Belieber Twihard
Summary: Based in their 7th Year, after the war the golden trio return to school. Once again Hermione uses a timturner to get to her classes but something goes wrong and she wakes up in America 1940's (sorry bad at summaries)
1. Summary

Description  
Based in their 7th Year, after the war the golden trio return to school. Once again Hermione uses a timturner to get to her classes but something goes wrong and she wakes up in America 1940's (sorry bad at summaries)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I know that it is a bit short but if you enjoy this chapter I will make the next one a lot longer promise. I will try and update at least once a week, all corrections has been by spell correct on word. If you would like to beta this story please PM me. Oh and sorry for the late first update :/ I do not own Captain America or Harry Potter unfortunately

Hr P.O.V

Things are just not the same, even the dynamic between Harry, Ron and I is different. Sometimes I wish that we could go back to the way we were, the close friendship we had. I know the war changed people I didn't know it changed them this much. I was determined to make the most of this year I mean we are back at Hogwarts everything should be back to normal right?

I looked down at my time turner and sighed, I guess its back to this again. I turned the corner and ran into Malfoy, when I fell I heard something break. The Last thing I remember is Malfoy looking at my terrified before everything went black.

H Stark P.O.V

I don't know why but Rogers was picked for the super soldier program, although I can also see why  
he was picked. I am just getting the final touches on the machine that would help Dr. Abraham Erskine. All of a sudden we heard a gigantic sound almost bomb like. We all rushed outside to see a girl dressed in some sort of school uniform she was quite beautiful but how did she get here is the question.

Hr P.O.V

I started to come to; I couldn't recognise my surroundings I mean the last person I remember seeing is Malfoy. But where am I now. I hear a door opening and see and aging man walk in and sit down on the cot next to mine.  
"Hello, my name is Dr Erskine what is yours?" He said with a thick German accent,  
for some reason I felt that I can trust him. "Hermione Granger, if you don't mind me asking where am I?"  
"In military base in America my dear girl, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked me "I remember bumping into someone then waking up here." I tried to sit up but my chest felt sore. "I wouldn't try to move much you had nasty chest wounds when we found you" My time turner!  
"Please doctor what year is it?" "Why it's 1942 why do you ask?" He looked at me question ally  
"I believe I know your situation, you see I am friends with the great Albus Dumbledore. Those wounds you had looked like they were made by a time turner I would say?" I began to become a bit edgy but I had a feeling he could help me get back home maybe.  
"Yes they were, please don't tell anyone." "Don't worry my dear girl, I will think of something. Just say you have amnesia and play along." He smiled at me and stood. "Now you get some rest"  
I smiled at him and lay down. All that I could think about was how did he know Dumbledore and why was he covering for me?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the new Chapter I hope that you like it. I will update again in a week please r&amp;r**

Hr P.O.V

I still did not know why Dr Erskine covered for me but I was determined to find out.

The next day I was escorted to Dr Erskine's laboratory, I was confused yet grateful to this man.

"Why are you covering for me?" I asked him as soon as I saw him.

"Because, you seem genuine and that is something that I admire in a person. Also everyone needs a friend no matter where they come from."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you doctor"

"No need to thank me" was all he said.

Throughout the day Dr Erskine told me what his project was and that he was looking for the perfect person to fit what the serum does. Someone who is selfless and with a big heart, and he thought that he found that in one Steve Rogers.

I wanted to meet this Mr Rogers the one that the doctor thought was good enough, not that I didn't trust Dr Erskine it's just it doesn't hurt to have a second opinion.

Later that day Dr Erskine told me that he was going to tell Cornell Phillips that Rogers was the one for the programme; he invited me to come along. I could tell that the Cornell was wary of me but hid it pretty well. Of course he doubted Dr Erskine. When I saw Steve Rogers I noticed that he was really skinny and quite short, but you know what they say the biggest things are in the smallest packages.

And that proved right when the Cornell through a dummy grenade towards the soldiers where all of them ran away apart from Steve who jumped on top of it. It was then that both the Cornell and I saw what Dr Erskine saw in Steve Rogers.

The next days flew by in a breeze, and then all of a sudden it was the day before the procedure. After Dr Erskine left Steve I walked in I had yet to talk to the soldier.

"Hello Mr Rogers, we haven't met I am Hermione Granger" I introduced myself,

"Hello Miss Granger, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?" I asked me. I walked and took the place the Dr Erskine had vacated.

"I just wanted to met you; I know what it is like to not fit in. But let me let you in a secret." I leaned in like I was going to whisper and he copied me. "The best people are different." I gave him a smile and stood up and walked to the door.

Before I walked out I turned and said to him "Remember what I said Steve, and rest up we will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight miss Granger." Was the last thing I heard before closing the door.

S (Steve) P.O.V

I am incredibly nervous but Dr Erskine thinks that I deserve this. What was strange though was the girl Hermione, I don't know what it is but there is something about her that makes me trust her.

It's like she knows something, something that is going to happen that the rest of us do not.

It is probably just my imagination but I can't shake this feeling, I best get some rest as I was advised to.

Tomorrow will be a new day, and one which I hope will provide more answers.

H Stark P.O.V

Tomorrow is the day for Rogers's procedure, as the days went on since the mystery girl arrived I have been wanting answers of where she came from and I plan on getting them.

I saw the mystery girl walk out of the bunkers where Rogers was staying for the night. I started walking faster to catch up to her.

"Hello miss" I said when I was in ear shot of her, when she turned around I was star struck, she was so beautiful. She had long brown curly hair that went down to her waist, she was tall but not overly so, and had the most beautiful honey coloured eyes that anyone could get lost in.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" I heard her ask.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, my names Howard Stark"

"Nice to meet you Mr Stark, was there something you needed?"

"No I just wanted to meet you Dr Erskine seems to keep you to himself." I sent her a cheeky grin.

I heard her start to giggle and did an internal victory dance.

"Anyway I was wondering if tomorrow after Rogers's procedure you would like to accompany me to lunch?"

"I would love to Mr Stark, please excuse me" she gave me a smile and walked off.

I had the biggest smile on my face as I watched her go.

Hr P.O.V

Why why why, why did I agree I know I shouldn't get involved here. I shouldn't change the past, but I couldn't help but say yes. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a few friends here.

Just until I can figure out how to get home I guess, I got to the bunker where I was staying and snuggled down. I will have to talk to Dr Erskine and get advice on what to do I am so confused.

I miss home I really do, although Harry Ron and I aren't as close anymore, I still miss my boys.

I roll over and try to get comfortable and sleep it is going to be a big day tomorrow and not just for Mr Rogers


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously: ****I roll over and try to get comfortable and sleep it is going to be a big day tomorrow and not just for Mr Rogers**

**Now:**

**Hr P.O.V **

I woke up early as I had to help get things in order for today. Today, today was the day that Steve Rogers would undergo the procedure of the super soldier serum, not only that but today is also the day in which I go out to lunch with Howard Stark.

I have been going over and over in my head and I still do not know why I agreed to it, I mean yes he is handsome and smart and kind. But I am not from this time and it will just end in a whole lot of hurt not only for me but for him also.

But I can't dwell on that now I have to get ready. I go through the clothes that have been provided for me and find a suitable dress. I have a bad feeling about today and I don't know what is going to happen but I am going to keep an open mind about things.

Once I am dressed I go and find Dr Erskine and go to the location in the middle of Brooklyn, which is well hidden. While I helped the Doctor set up Mr Stark arrived.

"Good morning Doctor, Hermione" He greeted the both of us with a smile, I smiled back as did the doctor.

We were just waiting on Steve now he was coming in with Peggy Carter; I knew that Steve had a crush on her, one that I found quite adorable.

When Steve arrived we got down to business I helped Steve get comfortable in the machine. I had to admit that it was quite intimidating.

As the procedure started and went on I got continuously worried for Steve especially when we heard him scream out. But we continued due to his request.

When the machine opened again I was surprised to say the least. In went a scrawny little soldier and out came a tall well built one. But one thing that did not change at all was Steve's personality that is for sure.

As soon as everything was over that is when all hell broke loose. Dr Erskine got shot Steve instantly was at his side. The doctor said something to him and then Steve rushed after the person who shot him.

That is when I knew that the doctor was gone. I couldn't help myself but collapse into a puddle of tears, I had just lost the one person that understood me here. My first friend and my closest in this time.

I felt arm circle around me and I knew that it was Howard; I just turned and cried into his chest for the one person who had one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen.

**H Stark P.O.V**

The procedure turned out to be a success and to say that most were shocked with Rogers new appearance would be an understatement.

Then all hell broke loose, it happened so fast there was nothing that we could do. When Hermione broke down I did the only thing I could think off and that was to comfort her, I knew that Dr Erskine was her friend. I think everyone would miss him I know I will.

Once Rogers had returned we knew that he was grieving hell most people were. But without Dr Erskine how could the super soldier programme continue.

I felt bad not only for Rogers but Hermione too. I will be there for the both of them because I was determined to be a friend to the both of them. Although I wanted to be more with Hermione, I knew now was not the time.

People may think that I am a ladies' man and in a way I am but there is something different about Hermione that wants me to be different. And I will help in any way I can.

**Hr P.O.V**

When we got back to the base I went straight to my room, I could not handle being around people right at this very moment.

I lay on my bed and cried, I wanted my friend back. More importantly I wanted to go home. But I know that for some reason that people will need me here.

I snuck out of my room and went in search of Steve, I found him sitting with his head in his hands I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright Steve" I told him

"How do you know?" he asked me

"I just do, plus you still have me, Peggy and Howard backing you all of the way." I told him "I will tell you my secret that only Dr Erskine knew about." Steve looked at me in interest, but didn't rush me.

I took a deep breath and told him.

"I am not from this time I am from the future." I looked at him "before you say it is impossible, I am a witch, and I came here by a broken time turner." To prove my point I took out my wand and cast a simple avis. Little birds flew around us.

Steve looked in amazement, I looked away I knew he was going to think I was a freak. To my surprise he hugged me.

"No matter what you are or where well when you come from I will always consider you a friend. Although I haven't known you for long." He finished with a chuckle.

I laughed along with him.

"Me too, Steve Me too."

Steve and I sat there for a while longer just enjoying the silence and watching the birds fly around.

I heard footsteps approaching us, I quickly cancelled the spell Steve looked at me as I did so. We both turned to find Howard.

"I thought I might find you two here, he sat down next to me "how are you to doing?" he asked us.

"Alright I guess." I answered for both Steve and I we sat for a while longer and chatted until Peggy came and told us that the Colonel wanted to see us. For what I do not know.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update hope you like this chapter please R&amp;R. Also I am sorry if this goes a bit off of the movie story line, but the big events will stay the same I will just change little things. I do not own anything, everything belongs to Marvel and JK Rowling.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:** **"Alright I guess." I answered for both Steve and I we sat for a while longer and chatted until Peggy came and told us that the Colonel wanted to see us. For what I do not know.**

**Now**

**Hr **

We followed Peggy to see the Colonel; I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I don't know why but something tells me that I should be on my guard in this meeting.

We walk into the Colonels office area.

"Ahh Mr Rogers, Miss Granger and Mr Stark please have a seat."

The three of us took our seats, Colonel Phillips stood before us. I was on edge, something just didn't seem right. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mr Rogers, you are the only super soldier and we would like for you to remain around on the base." He told Steve

I could tell that he wanted to say something but I put my hand on his arm to stop him, I knew nothing good could come from it. He turned to Howard next.

"Mr Stark I would like you and a team to try and recreate the serum that was used on Mr Rogers." Howard just nodded; I knew that he knew that it was useless to say anything.

Finally he turned to me; I had this forbidding feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Miss Granger you are going to be put under surveillance, since Dr Erskine died" The colonel was cut off by both Steve and Howard jumping out of their seats.

"You can't do that" came from Steve

"Why? She has done nothing wrong" came from Howard.

I looked at the both of them and stood up myself.

"I understand sir, but I promise you I will earn your trust." I told the Colonel.

Both Steve and Howard looked at me as if I had grown another head. But I knew that to gain the Colonels trust I had to go along with what he said, and not pose a threat.

Although I didn't want to, I knew it was for the best. For now at least. So much has happened over the time I have been here, and there is no way for the Colonel to know if I am affiliated with Hydra or not.

Precaution is always the best, constant villigance, is what mad eye moody always said. I have already survived one war I can survive another right?

I could hear Steve and Howard protesting but I blocked it out and followed that came into the room. I knew that I wouldn't see neither Steve nor Howard for a while.

I threw them a smile over my shoulder. It was the best I could do in the tense situation that had occurred.

The soldiers lead me into a room it had a cot and other things that I may need, even a conjoining bathroom. This must be one of the nice ones. To keep people comfortable, I may as well do that I am going to be here a while.

**H Stark **

When Rogers and I saw Hermione be lead out of the room, all I could think of is why? What did she do that was so bad that she had to be locked up? I for one could not think of anything. I am sure that Rogers couldn't either.

I turned back to the Colonel and saw that, I wouldn't win this fight. Not now at least. I don't know what it was with Hermione, but something just made me trust her.

Both Rogers and I said goodbyes to the Colonel and followed orders. That's all we could really do at the moment.

I went to Hermione's 'cell' as it were.

She looked up as I came in.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing here?" she asked me

"It's Howard please." I sat down in the available chair and looked at her, "I wanted to know why you agreed to be locked up here it hardly seems fair." I told her.

"Colonel Phillips doesn't trust me, and I have to prove that I am trust worthy." She sighed and continued "the only way to do that is to do as he says."

I knew what she meant. In the middle of the war, you didn't know who to trust and who not to.

The only thing that anyone can do is fight and survive in times like these.

I gave her a smile and stood to take my leave.

"I will come and see you when I can." I said as I walked to the door "If that is ok of course."

"I would like that Howard." She told me with a smile.

I walked out and headed toward my lab that I have set up here. I went over in my mind the number of things that need to be done, and the list was endless.

The grief that everyone was feeling was not helping at all; we all lost a good friend. One that only saw the good in nearly everyone.

The days passed slowly, I had been caught up in my work that I had not been able to see Hermione. I felt guilty about that.

One day Peggy came in with her and Captain Rogers plan, to infiltrate the Hydra base and free our missing soldiers. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

Flying the way to the drop zone I could see that Rogers had a thing for Agent Carter, and vice versa.

It was nice to see something normal for a change; I hope Rogers gets out ok. I can tell that he will become a good friend and one that will be reliable.

When Agent Carter and I got back to the base, it was not pretty. Captain Rogers had not signalled to pick him up. I feared the worse for the soldier. Things could not be good out there. I felt bad that I had a hand in putting him in the situation, a situation that he may not have got out of.

**Hr P.O.V **

Days passed and the isolation finally started to get to me. Peggy stopped by a few times she seemed rather nice.

I waited for Howard to visit again, he never came. I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up.

I curled myself up into a foetal position; I just wanted to go home. I wanted to get away from another war. Hadn't the first one scared me enough?

**A/N: Please R&amp;R I dont own anything it all belongs to Marvel and J.K. Rowling**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update had exams and have been really busy lately, I hope you all like this story **

**Previously **

**Hr P.O.V**

**Days passed and the isolation finally started to get to me. Peggy stopped by a few times she seemed rather nice.**

**I waited for Howard to visit again, he never came. I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up.**

**I curled myself up into a foetal position; I just wanted to go home. I wanted to get away from another war. Hadn't the first one scared me enough?**

_**Now:**_

**Hr P.O.V**

I kept wondering why? Why did he promise in the first place.  
I was sitting on the bed thinking of my friends well my old friends did they know I was gone? Did they miss me? I shook my head I knew they wouldn't I was just a pawn in the winning of the war.

I heard the door open and I saw Steve walk in with a guy that I have never met, he was very handsome his blue eyes drew you in.

"Hermione?" I heard Steve say questionably

I turned to look at him and smiled I was glad to see him.

"Hello Steve, how are you?" I asked him

"I am well, this is my best friend Bucky Barnes" I turned to look at the stranger and smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand for a handshake "I am Hermione Granger"

He took my hand and kissed it "It is nice to meet you as well Miss Granger"

I offered him and Steve a seat and the three of us talked about what has happened while I have been locked up here.  
I had to say I was a little bit proud of Steve that he did that to save innocent people.  
I knew that I would never be able to do that. It was getting late so they had to leave, I bid them, goodbye and lay back down. I was glad that I could see my friend again, and I could see that I may have a friend in Sergeant Barnes as well.

I wonder if Steve's little mission is what kept Howard away, I know I am being silly but I can't help but feel as though I have grown attached to him. Which can be very bad, because I don't know when I will go home, or if I will go home?

Oh well tomorrow is a new day with new things in store I guess. I lay down and went to sleep. New things and a new day awaited me.

I was woken up by the sound of the door opening, I looked up and saw someone I thought I wasn't going to see.

"Howard" I breathed out, a small smile made its way on to my lips.

"I am so sorry that I haven't come back earlier its just-"

"It's ok, I understand. Steve's hero mission would have taken up a lot of time" I cut him off.

He smiled at me and sat down, "Well, now that is cleared up. Let's get to work on getting you out of here." He told me.

I gave a small smile, "I don't think that is possible, I am sorry to say." I said my voice was filled with sorrow. I don't think the Colonel would want me out.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I looked up at him questionably "Steve and I may already have a plan in place." He told me with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I said retuning the grin.

"Just wait and see." He told me his grin never faltering. "Let's just se Steve and Bucky have already set the plan in motion. With a little help for agent Carter, you will be out of here in no time." He stood, and I stood up with him.

He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I am still going to take you out, that's a promise" when we pulled apart he still had a smile on his face. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room leaving me questioning what they were up too.

**HS P.O.V**

After I went to see Hermione I made my way down to my lab. I wanted to check how Steve and his friend Bucky were doing, but I knew that I would ruin the whole plan if I did just that.

I worked for quite a while I was still trying to figure out what that substance was that Steve brought back. As it blew up when I was testing it I have no more to test with. But I cant help wondering what it was.

I looked up has I heard someone enter, I saw colonel Phillps walk in. I could tell that he wasn't very happy by the look on his face.

"Stark, will you allow miss Granger to help you with your work if she is released?" He asked, with no small talk and no Hellos.

"Oh course, I am sure that she will be no problem." I told him. With that he turned and walked out, as he left I let a smile creep its way on to my face. The plan worked and for that I was happy.

At least now Hermione doesn't have to be locked up in a cell all day, and she can have something to occupy her time. Also I don't mind that I get to see her every day, that is a added bonus.

I want to see what Hermione's reaction will be, I know that being locked up cannot be pleasant. I have to go in with the Colonel to tell Hermione the terms of her release I hope she takes it well.

I walked to where she was being held I saw Colonel Phillips standing outside. I knew that he didn't really trust Hermione, but I had a feeling that she can help in the war.

I nodded towards Colonel Phillips we turned and walked in I saw Hermione lying on her back staring at the ceiling, I wonder what she was thinking about. I cleared my throat and saw her sit up right and look at us.

"Miss Granger" Colonel Phillips addressed her, "I am willing to release you, on the condition that you work alongside Mr Stark. And that you remain under surveillance."

I turned to Hermione and waited to see what she would say, if she would take the offer.

**A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it. All reviews are welcome let me know what you think. Would love to hear from you all. **

**-Beliber twihard**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_"Miss Granger" Colonel Phillips addressed her, "I am willing to release you, on the condition that you work alongside Mr Stark. And that you remain under surveillance."_

_I turned to Hermione and waited to see what she would say, if she would take the offer._

Now

HG P.O.V

I have to admit that the offer was very tempting, but I could not help but feel as though there is a underlining agender to this. Whether it is Howard Starks or the Colonels I do not know, and I have a feeling that I will not know unless I take the offer and do some digging of my own.

"I would love to take the offer" I tried to make my voice as sincere as possible so that they did not know what was going through my head. Although I could hardly make sense of most of my thoughts at the moment.

"Ok, well" Colonel Phillips turned to Howard, "she is in your care now, keep an eye on her."

With that he left and it was just Howard and I in the room I could see that he had a big smil on his face, I have a feeling that he was hoping that I would take the deal. Other than my getting out of here, I am going to be spending a great amount of time with Howard. If he is happy about that then so be it.

I was escorted to my own room and it felt great not being locked up any more and being able to be free and walking around. At the back of my mind I could not help but think of when and or if I will get back to my time. I mean sure I have made friends here. But what about Harry and Ron and the other Weasleys.

Right now I knew that I could not be thinking about that but that is the main thing that is on my mind at the moment. I lay down on my new bed as the day has gone by rather quickly. Lets just say I think that tomorrow will have a lot of surprises in store, that I know already.

The next day I walked into where Stark always is well at least that what I guess. As I walked in I saw all different types of shields layed out on a work bench, I had a feeling that they had something to do with Steve.

"Howard?" I asked as I got closer so that he knew that I was there. I did not know what to think when it came to Howard Stark he is handsome and charming, but there is more something that I could not put my finger on.

"Hermione, lets get started shall we" I smiled at him and nodded as I walked around the table to stand next to him and was about to ask what the sheilds were for when Steve walked in. I guess my hunch was correct.

He smiled at me when he walked in and then was talking to Howard about the sheilds. I zoned out abit untill Agent Cater came in, I knew that there was something going on between her and Steve.

To say I was surprised when she shot at Steve would have been an understatment. Although with the clueless look on his face I have to say that he doesn't have a clue when it comes to women.

I shot him a sad smile when I caught up to Peggy.

"Peggy wait." I called out to her, there is one thing that I have learnt from only having Ginny as my sole friend that was a girl. Is that being surrounded by men that you need a girl confident, and I was planning on being that for her.

She turned and saw that I was walking/running towards her.

"I thought that you may need someone to talk to" I told her as I reached her.

She smiled and nodded and showed me where we can talk privately. She told me how she caught Steve kissing the receptionist when he was giving off the signs that he was interested in her. I was right when I guessed that Steve had no clue when it came to women. I had a feeling that was his friend Buckys department.

"Steve does like you, I think he is just a bit clueless when it coems to women." I told her and with her laugh I could tell she agreed.

"What is going on with you and Stark?" she asked me

"Nothing, something, I really don't know" Peggy just looked at me knowingly.

Men are the most confusing thing on earth.

For the rest of the day I spent it talking with Peggy and getting to know her I had a feeling that we would be good friends. I felt as thought that I could trust her fully, the only thing is do I tell her that I came from the future or will she think that I was lying. All I know now is that it is too late not to get close, and when I do go back to my own time I will be heart broken.

There is nothing I can do about that though unfortunatly. Very unfortunatly.

The rest of the day passed like a brease and it was nice. Peggy and I walked back to Howards lab?, as we both knew that I was meant to be under his watch due to me being out of observation. I just hoped that Steve wasn't there andif he was he still had that sheild as I could tell that Peggy was still not happy with him not that I could blame her really. I would do the same if it may have been Howard. I have to admit that he is getting under my skin quite a bit but what can I do I may as well make the most of it while I am here and if that means making friends or having relationships then so be it.

HS P.O.V

When Hermione left I knew that it was talk to Agent Carter, even I could tell that Steve did not have a clue when it came to women. Sometimes neither did I, although I did not want to skrew things up with Hermione although I did not know where she came from all I know is that she is a good person whom has seemed to have seen a lot of trouble in her life.

When Steve and I sorted out his shield he left and I got back to work I was glad when Hermione took the offer that we had organised so that she does not have to sit in a little room day after day. As time went on I noticed that Hermione hasn't come back yet, I knew that she was with Agent Carter so I had no real reason to worry about anything.

When they came back I knew that all had been resolved well if that is what you wanted to call it.

I smiled at Hermione and got back to the work I was doing when they walked in.

I showed Hermione things around the lab, that she could do and or learn from. Not much talking happened not that I was surprised I don't think there will be much as I do not think that she is much of a talker when it comes to work.

"Hermione?" I asked just to get her attention.

She looked up and looked at me questionaly, "Would you like to grab some dinner, its getting late"

"I would love to"

HG P.O.V

Things were very quiet for the rest of the day, I just don't know why. But I do not mind. When Howard suggested to get dinner, I thought that it was a good idea as I was getting hungry my self.

Things are different in this time but not so much, as the wizarding world hasn't seemed to catch up with technology and likes to stay where it is. Which can have major down falls. Like the war for example.

I wish there wasn't a war, Howard decided that we would go somewhere nice for dinner, well any where that was nice around here.

We founs a nice resturant I was a bit apprehensive about this but who knows what will happen this night could go by a breaze, but I had a sinking feeling.

**A/N: Sorry for the late reply I have been really busy with family stuff and uni please review and tell me what you think of this and if I should continue **


	8. Chapter 8

That sinking feeling continued on throughout the rest of the evening. It was not that I did not want to go to dinner with Howard, I just couldn't shake this feeling that we were being watched. That no matter what we were going to do that something was going to happen.

Howard pulled out my chair for me, like the gentlemen he was. Then moved across the table and sat down.

"Hermione, I uh. I feel as though we should get to know each other more."

When I heard Howard speak I know that he was a nervous as I was, I decided that it was better to put my worries behind me and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"I agree, why don't you go first" I told him as I let a smile come on to my face.

"Ok, what was it like growing up for you ?"

I thought back to Harry, Ron and Ginny, I also thought of my parents and a sad smile came on to my face.

"It was good, my parents were as loving as they come." I looked up at Howard and continued " When I was eleven, my parents put me into boarding school within Scotland. There I meet three of my best friends, I meet Harry and Ron first on the train to the school. We didn't get on at first but by the end of our first year we were inseparable. The following year I meet Ron's little sister Ginny, not having many female friends it was nice to have a girl to talk to."

I couldn't help but notice the look on Howards face, he was slightly smiling at me. I know that it was a sympathetic smile, as I am now far far away from them. How far I know that Howard would never know.

"What made you come join with the super soldier experiment?" I couldn't help but ask him

It was the look on his face that told the story, I knew that there was more behind the party boy façade that he puts on for people. I know that it is just an act.

"I knew that it was a way that my technology cold make a difference with the war, not just making weapons."

I knew then that there was more to Howard Stark that many people believed. I had a feeling though that this would not last long. Either because of the war or because of the fact that I do not belong in this time.

Once we had finished dinner we set on our way back to the camp. I knew I had to talk with Steve there was just something that was telling me that something was going to go wrong.

I give Steve credit though, with what his team is doing and the Hydra camps that they are taking out. I just can't help but feel that this good luck is about to run out, and there is nothing neither I nor Steve nor Howard can do anything about it. I know the result of this war, I just do not know how hard the loses that will come about will hit me.

I don't want to leave, but I know that I have to start finding a way and soon or all hell will break loose. Because the longer me being here the more I will change and that is not something that I like the idea of at this very point in time.

While all these thoughts were going about my head I did not realise that we had made it back to camp. Howard walked me back to my room, there is one thing I know for sure is that I am starting to develop feelings for the man behind the act. That can not end well for either of us.

"goodnight Hermione" Howard said to me as he pulled my hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Goodnight Howard, I had a lovely night" I stretched up and kissed his cheek.

He then gave me a genuine smile and walked down the hall. Once he had turned the corner, I knew that I could not talk to Steve tonight. I wanted to keep this perfect night as it was. That would one day turn into a perfect memory.

**A.N. sorry for the late update people, and I am going off character for a few people. I own nothing, all owned by J.K Rowling and Marvel Comics/Studios**


End file.
